PONICAMERÓN
by FHix
Summary: Diez ponis escapan de una terrible peste que llega a Ponyville, yéndose a una residencia alejada donde su entretenimiento más importante será relatar historias, con el fin de entretenerse y distraerse del triste contexto que se desata en Equestria. Su juego será que cada uno de los diez cuente un cuento, durante diez días
1. PRÓLOGO

" **PONICAMERÓN"**

PRÓLOGO

 _Donde Misia FHix Fim introduce al lector en las bases de este fan fic y el estatuto en el cual éste se basa, y además se da una introducción a la historia_

Queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, las mentes creativas son de caudal ilimitado y las ideas que éstas producen tienen las más extrañas formas. El título de este fic les puede traer a confusión, algunos quizá interpreten que es el título de una especie de libro de magia maligna en el que un súper villano estará interesado en conseguir para destruir todo a su paso y las seis queridas ponis o cualquier otro personaje deberán obtenerlo primero para salvar el mundo de la destrucción… pues no, esta historia no va a tratarse de nada de eso. Este breve prólogo, espero, servirá de guía a ustedes, lectores, para que puedan comprender lo que ocurrirá aquí, pero más que nada para contextualizar lo más posible los hechos, para no caer en el error de aquellos autores y autoras mediocres que aunque tienen una buena idea, no saben contextualizarla adecuadamente en su escrito.

Este relato de ficción no es una idea originalmente mía, sino que está inspirado en un libro publicado a finales de la Edad Media, en las postrimerías ya del Renacimiento, y que en su tiempo significó una revolución en las letras italianas y posteriormente europeas. Dicho libro fue escrito y publicado en el siglo XIV, por un escritor llamado Giovanni Boccacio, quien lo tituló "Decamerón", vocablos que vienen del griego _Deca_ =diez, y _emerón_ =días. Esta obra es una serie (no un conjunto) de cuentos, entrelazados en función de una temática común y relatados por diez personajes, siete doncellas y tres muchachos, durante diez días (de ahí su nombre). Los personajes se reúnen en una finca, apartada de la ciudad de Florencia, escapando de la terrible Peste Negra, una enfermedad mortal que asoló gran parte de Europa, y esto está basado en un hecho real. Esta pandemia mató a un tercio de la población europea, era tan contagiosa que ni siquiera se podía tocar aquello que fuera manipulado por un enfermo, por eso se extendió tanto… entre otras circunstancias que presentaba la sociedad de la época.

Lo fundamental que se debe saber del Decamerón es que conforma un "relato enmarcado", donde hay una historia dentro de otra historia, básicamente, un cuento de cuentos, y esto no es exclusivo de esta obra sino que lo encontramos en otras como "Las Mil y Una Noches", "Los Cuentos de Canterbury" de Geoffrey Chaucer y "El Conde Lucanor" del infante Juan Manuel, incluso en el Quijote de Cervantes.

Diez personajes que cuentan diez cuentos durante diez días, y en cada día hay un tema predeterminado del que tratarán esos cuentos. O sea, que en este libro encontraremos cien cuentos, la mayoría de tono burlesco y con la simple intención de entretener y divertir a los presentes, de la misma forma que la intención general del autor del libro, además de entretener y divertir, es dar buenos consejos a los lectores y lectoras. Especialmente a las mujeres, de hecho, a ellas les dedica el libro, ya que en esa época no tenían nada más que hacer en sus casas que hilar y tejer, y de vez en cuando leer.

Algo más que es necesario aclarar, es que la Literatura del Renacimiento se caracteriza por esto de evadir la realidad y preocuparse de pasarla bien, vulgarmente hablando, y eso se nota en el _Decamerón_. Los protagonistas sólo quieren escapar de toda la tristeza, la muerte y la pena que la peste produjo en la ciudad, premisa que se tomará también para esta historia: diez ponis, los más conocidos por ocupar un puesto de mero fondo o aparición sucedánea o momentánea, con una participación especial que fue incluida por completar el elenco principal. He de aclarar también que el esquema representativo del universo que referencia esta historia, en cuanto al universo ficcional de los ponis de colores, sufrirá algunas variaciones, las cuales explicaré si la situación así lo requiera.

Y como Boccaccio dedicara el libro a las mujeres en general (porque en el siglo XIV nada mejor podían hacer que quedarse en sus casas a tejer, y él les dedica para que tengan algo entretenido para leer), y dedicándolo a una en especial, la cual fue Flameta, su amor perdido, yo asimismo lo dedico a mi propio amor… a una persona que está siempre cerca de mi corazón, a pesar de la distancia física.

No quiero extenderme mucho en este apartado, ya que el propio fan fic irá resolviendo sus dudas. Así que, habiendo explicado el antecedente de cómo surge esta historia, queda por decir nada más que es mi entero deseo que disfruten mucho de este trabajo y hagan cuanto sus corazones decidan que sea correcto para ustedes, esto es, postear un comentario, incluir este fan fic en su lista de favoritos y darle seguimiento, como deseen.

¿Por qué uso este léxico? Porque da un toque más especial y afín a la historia.


	2. PRIMERA JORNADA

**PONICAMERÓN**

PRIMERA JORNADA

 _Donde se detallan las consecuencias de la Peste Negra en el humilde pueblo de Ponyville, y de cómo a causa de esta terrible condición, siete potrancas que se hallaban en el ayuntamiento, se mudan con la compañía de tres corceles a una finca resguardada de todo ese mal_

Habían corrido varios años del regreso de la princesa Luna a su legítimo trono en el gobierno de Equestria y la recuperación de los Elementos de la Armonía, y de todo lo que de ello se siguió. Pero ocurrió que, viniendo desde el Oriente, desde la tierra de los grifos, una enfermedad terrible llegó hasta las armónicas tierras del reino ecuestre, una peste impiadosa a la que no se podía hallar cura, y de la que casi nadie se curaba, falleciendo sus víctimas a los tres o cuatro días, aunque hubo quienes resistieron un poco más a esta enfermedad, y los muy pocos quienes llegaron a recuperarse. Ni siquiera las bestias más fuertes, una vez contagiadas por el espantoso mal, podían hacerle frente. Era tal la pestilencia que ni siquiera las cosas de los enfermos podían ser manipuladas, por el alto riesgo de contagio. Por mucho que las autoridades realizaron campañas de saneamiento y de conciencia sobre la higiene, eso no detuvo a la peste. Entre sus síntomas se encontraba la hinchazón e infección de los ganglios, fiebre, sangrado de nariz y otros.

Esta epidemia diezmaba con alarmante velocidad a la población de las grandes ciudades, y no tardó en arribar a Ponyville, cambiando drástica y radicalmente las costumbres de sus pacíficos y laboriosos habitantes. Hubo quienes, aterrados por cuidar de sus vidas, se sumieron en el más riguroso aislamiento, dejando de visitar a parientes y amigos, evitando tocar cualquier cosa que antes hubiera rozado siquiera un poni apestado, llevando una vida de restricciones sobre el comer y el beber y otros placeres. Otros, en cambio, hacían todo lo contrario, no se privaban de nada, e iban de casa en casa, de jolgorio, considerando que el exceso y no la escasez eran remedio para zafar. Una tercera corriente llevaba costumbres más equilibradas entre una opción y otra, ya que debía ser el equitativo manejo de los recursos lo que permitiera resistir tan tremenda condición. Hubo quienes sin dudar tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon del pueblo, pero no por eso escaparon del yugo mortal de la peste.

Hubo muchos avivados que aceptaron hacerse cargo de aquellos ponis ilustres que hubiesen enfermado, para al fin y al cabo heredar todos sus bienes. Así éstos y muchos otros aprovechados hubo que tomaron cuanto pudieron de lo que la situación ofrecía. La moral decayó así como las costumbres, no había ya quien se hiciese cargo de los campos, del mantenimiento del orden social y de los negocios, incluso pocos agentes de la justicia quedaban, lo cual empeoraba el ya desfavorecido contexto que la peste estaba generando.

En medio de todo este terrible caos, recluidas en el ayuntamiento, había siete potrancas que no pasaban de los veinticinco años, y permanecían allí sin nadie que velase por su seguridad y bienestar. La mayor en edad era Trixie Lullamoon, una destacada actriz de espectáculos sobre magia, quien había llegado allí para dar una ronda de funciones hacía unos meses, y debió quedarse allí al enfermar el mago con quien trabajaba, un unicornio sumamente respetable sobre las tablas pero no así en la vida cotidiana. La señorita Lullamoon era de costumbres no menos soberbias que las de su patrón, y acostumbrada en su forma de hablar, referirse a ella misma como si de otra poni hablase, y llevaba siempre su capa y su sombrero para que todos dieran cuenta de su impresionante oficio.

Le seguía una admirable cellista de Canterlot, venida allí por razones de visitar a una amiga, su nombre era Octavia Melody, y evidenciaba en todas sus maneras y su lenguaje el más puro y cándido refinamiento de la capital de Equestria. Ella traía siempre consigo su violonchelo, su medio de vida y el objeto más preciado en toda su vida; de tal que lo que más amaba era la música, sobre todo la música más elevada, aquella que sólo oían los ponis más nobles y la Princesa Celestia y su séquito.

Por consiguiente, venía la señorita Sweetie Drops, a quien en el pueblo llamaban con más frecuencia "Bon bon", dado su oficio de preparación de caramelos y dulces en general. Se le atribuía la característica de ser muy afable y de adoptar distintos semblantes conforme se encontrara con distintas situaciones e interlocutores, variando sus maneras, su lenguaje y su vestimenta en ciertas ocasiones.

De la misma edad que la anterior, Cherrilee era una educada y amable dama, muy cariñosa con los niños, que ejercía oficio de enseñanza en la escuela de Ponyville. Amaba enseñar a los pequeñuelos e instruirlos en todo aquello que debían saber para su desempeño en la vida adulta, y mucho había sufrido al ver cómo se reducía el número de alumnos y cómo la escuelita iba perdiendo ese espíritu tan pícaro e inocente, propio de una institución dedicada a la población infantil.

Era Vynil Scratch, otra de estas bonitas doncellas reunidas, una potranca de pocas palabras pero de gran sentir musical, equivalente al de Octavia, nada más que ella prefería la música considerada más vulgar, aquesta llamada "música popular", la cual se componía con instrumentos simples que no se encontrarían nunca en una orquesta sinfónica. No obstante, la amistad de Vynil era muy grande y muy buena con Octavia.

Por otro lado, Lyra Heartstrings era una poni también dedicada a la música, y aficionada a extrañas teorías sobre seres que se encontraban más allá de lo que los ponis imaginaban, seres que caminaban sobre sus cuartos traseros y cuyas extremidades se subdividían en formaciones más delgadas. Se le tenía por excéntrica y desviada, aunque eso en nada afectaba su amistosa relación con Bon Bon, sin embargo, era tan alto su nivel de cercanía que las malas lenguas sospechaban de ellas fuesen ambas unas desviadas del recto camino, yendo contra natura.

Y por último, una joven tenida por torpe y poco agraciada en cuanto sus ojos apuntaban el uno para un lado y el otro para otro lado, su nombre era Ditzy Doo, y su más grande gusto era por unos pastelillos con chips de chocolate, llamados "Muffins". Era una potranca simple, muy moza e inocente, sólo que tenía poca coordinación con sus movimientos algunas veces, lo que derivaba en muchos casos en un desastre colosal.

Tales eran las jóvenes doncellas apostadas allí en el ayuntamiento, de las cuales tres pertenecían a la raza de los unicornios, éstas eran Trixie, Vynil y Lyra, la única proveniente de la raza pegaso era Ditzy, y las tres restantes, Octavia, Cherrilee y Bon Bon, de sangre de poni terrestre. Esto no significaba que una fuese más o menos honrada que otra, pues las siete habían sido bien educadas e instruidas, de modo tal que no puede reprochárseles baja condición. Todas ellas discutían el qué hacer ahora, pues ya ninguna protección, seguridad o bienestar les ofrecía el pueblo. Y he aquí que Octavia, una de las más maduras y serias, dijo a las demás:

-Queridas compañeras, veo que poco nos podemos poner en acuerdo sobre cómo proceder en nuestra situación, la cual es poco favorable para cualquiera de nosotras. Yo opino que unidas nos encaminemos a algún sitio mejor, más afable y alejado de toda la triste miseria en que tan desastrosa peste ha sumido a nuestro querido pueblo. Por tanto, os propongo que nos traslademos a una finca no muy lejos de aquí, que es parte de las posesiones territoriales de mi familia, y allí podremos estar a gusto hasta que las cosas comiencen a tornar a su normalidad. Estaremos provistas de todo cuanto necesitemos, y podremos allí descansar y solazarnos sin problemas.

Y Cherrilee, señorita muy atenta de las costumbres y tradiciones, le respondió:

-¿Y pensáis que fuéramos solas y sin la guía de un corcel? ¿Cómo hemos de llegarnos hasta allá sin temer peligro alguno? De aquí tan solas no nos conviene salir, amigas mías, sin alguien con la capacidad de comandar nuestro bullicioso grupo.

Mas Trixie así replicó:

-En lo que a la honorable Trixie se refiere, ella no cree necesaria la presencia de un semental que guíe a Trixie a donde ella quiera ir, pues ella se cree perfectamente capaz de poner sus cascos en movimiento y defenderse de las adversidades, aunque no sepa bien a dónde llegar. Si alguien coincide con Trixie en este pensamiento, puede tranquilamente acompañarla, si no fuere así, no ponga sus cascos detrás de ella, pues ya se ha cansado de permanecer en este sitio un solo instante más.

Entonces se levantó Bon Bon, quien siempre había tenido una pizca de sabia, tomando apresuradamente la palabra para evitar que sus compañeras reanudasen sus discusiones:

-Cada una de nosotras tiene sus razones tanto para irse como para quedarse aquí, pero juzgo que la propuesta de Octavia es de tal guisa que deberíamos ponerla pronto en marcha. Y para que no se sigan ensalzando las discordias entre las doncellas aquí presentes, yo opino que el primer corcel que por aquí pase, ése nos acompañe hasta la residencia que nos dé nuevo cobijo.

Esto, tras ser un poco más debatido por las jóvenes ponis, les convenció a las siete y de común acuerdo decidieron esperar durante las siguientes dos horas, por si algún poni sano se presentase en el edificio del Ayuntamiento, y ellas le pedirían que las acompañase, con la esperanza de que éste aceptara de buen gusto.

Y aconteció que no vino un solo corcel sino que vinieron tres, dos terrestres y un pegaso, buenos amigos que las circunstancias de la epidemia habían ayudado a juntar. Habiendo sido oído por uno de ellos acerca de las doncellas que se encontraban en el Ayuntamiento, en compañía de los otros fueron todos allí. Los recién llegados eran, entonces, un entendido en ciencias que había adoptado el nombre de Doctor Hooves, y quien vanamente pasó mucho tiempo investigando el mal que aquejaba a la población equina. El otro poni terrestre era también joven, y tenía por nombre Caramel, aunque poco se le conocía en el pueblo, y llevaba un semblante algo melancólico. Finalmente, el tercero, de raza pegaso, de nombre Thunderlane, había estado encargado del clima.

Así fue que frente a las damas llegaron los caballeros, y Octavia decidió tomar la palabra para comunicarles la resolución que entre todas habían tomado. Esta petición tomó por sorpresa a los tres ponis, aunque cada uno en secreto ya deseaba largarse de allí. Quien más dudas tenía era el señor Hooves, pero al ver que entre la comitela se hallaba cierta poni la cual cautivaba sus afectos, y teniendo en cuenta que no había logrado progresar en nada en cuanto a la peste se refería, decidió sumarse sin poner más reparos.

Luego de una conversación donde todos intercambiaron pareceres y se organizaron lo mejor que pudieron, partieron al fin del edificio del Ayuntamiento, dirigiéndose a aquella propiedad donde podrían pasar mejor el tiempo. El recorrido no fue muy prolongado, o no lo pareció ya que el gran grupo se dividió en otros dos o tres más pequeños, los cuales muy entretenidos iban con su charla.

Unas cuantas millas al norte de Ponyville, en dirección contraria al temible Bosque Everfree, por todos rehuido, se encontraba una magnífica residencia campestre, con una impecable y bien cuidada arquitectura del siglo anterior, llena de ribetes, cornisas, infinitos decorados hechos de los más finos materiales que se podían conseguir en el reino. Dicha finca, de dos plantas y con una hilera de ventanas y balcones cada una, y toda rodeada de hermosísimos jardines, poseía un denominador común en su constitución que era el espíritu musical más alto y refinado, conforme a la ocupación que ejercieron desde siempre los más ilustres miembros de la familia a la que pertenecía. La hermosura y la elegancia de la propiedad despertó enseguida el gozo, la admiración y la maravilla de los nueve invitados, mientras que una sonrisa muy estilizada se proyectaba en las comisuras de la señorita Octavia, consciente y orgullosa de lo que la opulencia de la finca de verano de sus padres producía tanto en las damas como en los caballeros.

-Espero que aquí en esta serena residencia podáis encontrar todo el confort que deseéis – comentó Octavia, como si hubieran llegado a una casa de mucha más humilde condición. Este comentario despertó las risas de la señorita Vynil, ya que ésta conocía muy la falsa modestia de su amiga canterloniana. – Pónganse cómodos, los sirvientes les indicarán cuáles son sus aposentos.

Así, gran parte del día transcurrió en que las siete potrancas y los tres corceles fueron acomodados en los respectivos cuartos que ocuparían, luego procedieron a tomar una frugal merienda, y una vez que se hubieron aseado y lavado, se reunieron en un bello patio posterior de la residencia, con una hermosa vista al río, y allí charlaron animosamente sobre la actividad más conveniente para entretenerse, una que pudiera divertir a todos sin que haya ganadores o vencedores.

Entonces, la señorita Cherrilee tuvo una gran idea, y parándose enfrente de todos, y llamando la atención como lo hiciera cualquier día en su clase, así habló:

-Estimados compañeros y compañeras, en favor de realizar una propuesta creativa que beneficie a cada uno por igual, quisiera proponerles un juego que con mis alumnos realizábamos siempre en horas de recreación. La idea consiste en que, por decisión del grupo, se corone a un rey o a una reina, y éste o ésta decidirá lo que hagan los demás durante la tarde…

-No parece mala idea, pero dudo que a todos vaya a plugir la propuesta.

-Bon Bon tiene razón… ¿cómo podríamos ponernos de acuerdo?

-No es tan difícil, señorita Lyra, si procedemos de forma ordenada.

-A Trixie le interesa la idea de Cherrilee, y tiene todo el apoyo de Trixie…

-Esperen, déjenla continuar – dijo Caramel, y en su mirada pareció encenderse cierta chispa al cruzarse con los de la poni maestra.

-Entonces, una vez establecida esta primera regla, estableceremos la segunda: que el contar historias sea el marco, y el rey o la reina definirá el tema del que cada uno deberá relatar.

Las reacciones de cada uno de los presentes variaron, conforme a su carácter y templanza, más fue de común acuerdo que así se hiciera en los próximos días, ya que así cada doncella y cada corcel tendría su momento de lucirse y además proporcionaría a sus compañeros una divertida distracción. Debido a ello, a ocho de nueve ponis, porque Trixie hubiera preferido que la eligieran a ella, pareció justo nombrar a Cherrilee como reina de la primera jornada, y se pusieron a su entera disposición. Lyra y Bon Bon buscaron una rama de olivo que oficiaría de corona, tanto para la reina recién coronada como para sus sucesores.

Absolutamente complacida, la joven maestra ordenó que todos se acomodasen como mejor les fuera, sin cuidarse de disfrutar las bellezas del jardín y su alrededor, y bien provistos de comer y beber.

-Propongo que en este día se relaten cuentos de las maravillas de la magia, de la escolástica, de las buenas virtudes

Y la reina, dirigiéndose al doctor Hooves, le dijo que le tocaría el primer relato.

-Amigos y amigas mías – dijo el poni de pelaje café – pocas veces habrán escuchado hablar de un ser que pase extremamente de una condición a otra, de tal manera que de ser el más vil y corrompido pase a convertirse en un ejemplo de vida, y sobre esto he oído la historia de un grifo que al pasar a la otra vida obtuvo mejor fama que la que había tenido en vida.

NOVELA PRIMERA

[Narrada por Dr. Hoooves]

 _Cómo un mal grifo, llamado Griafelleto, hizo al fin de sus días mala confesión, y después de su muerte fue tenido por honorable._

"Grufiato era un mercader de Griffonstone, en sus tiempos de oro, muy enriquecido pero con la vileza ya avaricia típica de los grifos, debía acompañar al hermano del rey Gunter hasta Equestria, por eso tuvo la necesidad de encontrar a alguien de suficiente confianza que se pudiera hacer cargo de cobrar créditos a los borgoñeses, grifos de un pueblo cercano, al sur, los cuales eran tenidos por maliciosos y engañosos.

Así fue como se acordó de un grifo lombardo, que vivía más al norte, y se llamaba Griaferello de Prato, pero los suyos lo habían apodado Griafelleto, porque era chiquito y redondillo, o sea, chaparrito. Este Griafelleto solía visitar a Grufiato en Griffonstone, por eso el segundo requirió al primero para encomendarle el trabajo.

Micer Griafelleto era un notario, es decir, un abogado, que poseía todas las peores virtudes del mundo: fraudulento, hipócrita, falso jurador, avariento, malhablado, pareciera que sodomita y afeminado, y mucho más: borrachín, glotón, etc.

Entonces, por pedido de su amigo el mercader, tal personaje se trasladó entonces a la Borgoña, hospedándose en la casa de otros dos notarios conocidos, cumpliendo por un tiempo el encargo. Pero pronto cayó gravemente enfermo, y los dueños se vieron en un importante dilema: dada la fama del enfermo, si se moría no iba a haber forma de darle un buen entierro, ni de sacarlo de su casa sin que la gente empezara a hablar mal de ellos.

Griafelleto, sabiendo esto, urdió un plan para solucionar el problema de sus anfitriones. Los llamó a su cuarto, y les dijo que trajeran al sacerdote más pulcro del pueblo (recordemos, señoras mías, que hace mucho tiempo existió en la sociedad de los grifos una orden religiosa de mucho poder), con el que se confesaría y expresaría sus últimos deseos.

A los notarios les agradó la idea, y obedecieron presto. Cuando el monje hubo llegado, con una túnica que siempre había resultado incómoda para criaturas como los grifos, Griafelleto, con gran ingenio, como si conociera las más específicas artes de la actuación, montó ante aquél un teatro fantástico, confesando los más leves delitos con las más exageradas maneras, como si no hubiera hecho nunca cosa más grave que escupir el piso de la casa de su madre.

El sacerdote, teniendo por sincera verdad las palabras del moribundo, de tal forma fue impactado por su testimonio que decidió enterrarlo cerca del templo en el que ejercía sus hábitos. Así hubo Griafelleto de tener el más honroso y opulento sepulcro que de otro modo no hubiera tenido jamás, incluso los pobladores venían a rendirle culto de honores… aunque su alma no fuera precisamente a parar entre las de los más honorables."

-Eso no es de sorprenderse, ha ocurrido con algunos ponis aquí también – comentó con desinterés Bon Bon.

-El lobo vestido de oveja, o el simulador en fachas de poni…- siguió Lyra.

-¿Como cuando sólo la princesa Twilight pudo darse cuenta de que la princesa Cadence no era la verdadera princesa Cadence? – preguntó Ditzy Doo, y algunas de las damas asintieron.

-Pues, hay cosas que trascienden a las especies, no sólo la magia…Una vez leí una anécdota sobre el Culto de la Armonía, dicho culto está basado en los Elementos de la Armonía y en las sacras figuras de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, donde un unicornio quería convencer a una cebra de unirse, ya que todos sabemos que las cebras poseen un propio culto pagano.

NOVELA SEGUNDA

[Narrada por Lyra]

 _Cómo una cebra fue convertida a la armonía por un amigo poni suyo._

"Había un mercader de Baltimare de nombre Juanoto de Ponigni, quien invertía parte de sus esfuerzos en convencer a un gran amigo suyo, Zebrahán, una cebra proveniente de las tierras de la Pradera, de abandonar sus creencias paganas y ayuntarse al Culto de la Armonía.

Zebrahán, sin embargo, siempre respondía a Juanoto que sólo lo haría una vez que viajase a Canterlot y viera qué vida y ejemplo daban la grandes autoridades y cortesanos de Equestria, que practicaban obligadamente dicho culto. Esto desilusionaba un poco al poni, quien sabía que no todos aquellos eran ponis realmente fieles a la orden, lo que determinaría más a su querido amigo a no ceder a sus ruegos.

Mas aconteció que Zebrahán, por complacer al menos un poco al mercader, viajóse a Canterlot y allí vio que la mayoría de los más importantes referentes del Culto de la Armonía predicaban A de frente pero a la espalda hacían Z. Y sin embargo, se dio cuenta de la fuerza que tenía, a pesar de todo, la fe armónica, y por eso, al final accedió."

-Las cebras son algo… particulares al parecer – comentó Octavia.

-La Gran y Poderosa Trixie no hubiera accedido a formar parte del culto del que ni los sacerdotes hacen los debidos honores. Además, las referencias que he tenido del Culto de la Armonía no son como la mayoría cree.

-Mmm, yo no estaría tan segura de haber querido hacer que una amiga acepte las mismas creencias que yo tengo, si ella ya tiene las suyas, y más si es de otra especie que no es poni – comentó Cherrilee, bastante afectada por el relato. La reina tenía cierta forma de pensar que incluía la libertad de creencias.

-De todas formas, esto ocurrió hace muchísimo tiempo – dijo la señorita Lyra, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues, si de otras especies y cultos se trata, hay una historia que se cuenta en Saddle Arabia, muy interesante, la cual referiré a continuación. – dijo Bon Bon.

NOVELA TERCERA

[Narrada por Bon Bon]

 _Cómo un cimarrón_ * _esquivó su peligro y dio un empréstito que le pedían_

(*Para diferenciarlos, llamaré "cimarrones" a los corceles de Saddle Arabia*)

"Hace no muchos años, el sultán de Saddle Arabia, Saladino, se encontraba en una situación delicada, pues la mala administración de sus bienes lo había llevado a una escasez de recursos. Entonces recordó que había un cimarrón muy rico, de nombre Melquisedec, usurero de Alejandría. Sabiendo el sultán de que a pesar de su oficio, Melquisedec era muy amarrete, pensó en la más efectiva forma de hacerle juicio.

Entonces mandó a que lo llamaran, y tratándolo con la más grande amabilidad, le preguntó cuál era la verdadera figura sagrada: Solaris, Selena o Saturon. Dichos dioses representan la misma concepción cósmica espiritual de los cimarrones, pero con distintos enfoques que han derivado en tres cultos, y aunque siempre es Solaris quien prevalece en las celebraciones oficiales, los otros dos no dejan de ser tenidos en cuenta. Más el sultán, amplio conocedor de las leyes, con su pregunta tramposa a Melquisedec obtendría una respuesta de la que de cualquier modo podría acusarlo de herejía o de cualquier otra cosa.

Pero Melquisedec no era ningún tonto, y previendo que Saladino le quería hacer pisar en falso, contó la siguiente historia:

 _Había un caballo de grandes riquezas, pero entre las muchas que tenía, poseía una herradura de gran valor, a la que amaba mucho. Por ello, dictó que el hijo a quien cediera la herradura, ése sería su heredero. De esta, tal valioso objeto fue pasando de generación en generación, hasta que llegó a un padre de tres hijos, a cada uno de los cuales éste amaba por igual, y no podía decidirse a quién otorgar la herradura, y con ella, la fortuna. Así fue que decidió mandar a hacer otras dos herraduras exactamente idénticas, para contentar a sus tres hijos. Era imposible distinguir a la herradura verdadera de las otras, por el buen caso del herrero que las había forjado, de modo que los tres hermanos ostentaban sus herraduras como si fueran la verdadera_.

Humildemente, Saladino cayó en la cuenta de que Melquisedec había sabiamente respondido, y por ende, escapado de su trampa, por lo que se sinceró con él y le reveló sus verdaderas intenciones. Las cosas quedaron bien entre el sultán y el usurero, a quien Saladino mandó pagar una vez que hubo saldado sus deudas."

Damas y corceles aplaudieron el ingenio del cimarrón Melquisedec, e incluso comentaron la existencia de un relato parecido, pero que tenía por protagonistas a un cortesano y a las princesas Celestia y Luna. Podrán ustedes imaginar el resto.

-Siempre me pareció interesante saber a quiénes representarían exactamente las tres deidades de Saddle Arabia. - dijo el Doctor Hooves – Necesitaríamos saber más sobre su cultura.

-Yo creo que tenemos suficiente con la nuestra – comentó Caramel.

-A Trixie no le importan las culturas de otras especies, le parecen extremadamente superfluas.

-Sí, jeje, pero puedo asegurar que algunas costumbres de nosotros los equestrianos no son tan superfluas, especialmente los unicornios – comentó Thunderlane, con un tono que llamó la atención de las potrancas, especialmente aquellas de la raza mencionada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Lyra.

-Todos conocemos el prestigio y la rigurosidad de la Academia para Unicornios de Canterlot, pero no es nada comparado a lo que era una de sus predecesoras… la _Monastia Academya de Magia_ , donde sólo algunos unicornios podían acceder y e pasaban allí casi veinte años de su vida, enclaustrados y aislados de todas las cosas del mundo exterior – respondió Thunderlane, jugando con una masa de aire entre sus alas.

-¿Y cómo un pegaso sabe de una antigua escuela para unicornios?

-Y, Vynil, porque se lo escuché a la princesa Twilight contándole un día a otra poni. La cuestión es que esta historia que me sé la aprendí de otro unicornio, y se trata simplemente de que no sólo un estudiante resolvió una importante necesidad, sino también su superior.

NOVELA CUARTA

[Narrada por Thunderlane]

 _Cómo un estudiante caído en grave falta escapó de una penitencia de su prior_

"La _Monastia Academya_ era un internado sólo para potros, y una de sus reglas fundamentales, de las que trataban sobre no mezclarse con las cosas banales del exterior, era la prohibición de establecer relaciones afectivas o carnales con potrancas, aduciendo que sólo eran motivo de distracción y de desorden.

Pues bien, ocurrió un día que un estudiante, cuyo nombre era Dusk Shine, fue al campo a recoger unas hierbas, y allí se topó con una bonita moza, de pelaje amarillo y crines naranjas, además de un coqueto sombrero y un delicado pañuelo, que se llamaba Applejuice. Tras años de abstinencia, el unicornio de crines moradas fue aguijoneado por una insana pasión. Se le acercó y le habló con las más bellas palabras, y así acabaron escabulléndose al cuarto del estudiante… y al aprendiz de magia no se le había ocurrido ser más discreto con sus ruidos.

En mitad de la noche, el director se había levantado, y como quiera que el traicionero destino quisiera, al pasar por el pasillo de los internos, oyó lo que la celda de Dusk ocurría. En vez de entrar y sorprenderlo en pleno reprochable acto, el prior decidió esperar al día siguiente para develar la falta del irreverente y hacer de él un escarmiento público.

Sospechando que alguien lo había escuchado, el astuto estudiante habló con la poni de tierra, y calmándola, le dijo que permaneciera allí, que él encontraría la forma de sacarlos a ambos de tal aprieto.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras Dusk Shine estaba en clases, el prior, ni lerdo ni perezoso, fue a su pieza con la firme intención de castigarlo poniendo a la luz su vergüenza, pero al ver a Applejuice, tan joven y bella, el corazón se le ablandó- "¿Por qué no podré yo disfrutar de esta fruta de estación'" pensó, y consolándola lo mejor que pudo, yació cuanto quiso con ella, cayendo en las mismas redes de la pasión en las que cayera el alumno dueño del cuarto. Porque en realidad Dusk, con el pretexto de ir a la biblioteca, se había dado la vuelta por el internado, para oírlo del otro lado de la puerta.

Cuando el director quiso arreglarle cuentas al estudiante, éste con gran ingenio descubrió al prior la misma mancha, diciéndole al final:

-Usted no dice nada de lo que hice, ni yo digo nada de lo que hizo usted. Si yo merezco tal castigo por tal falta, ¡cuánto mayor castigo merecerá usted por la misma!"

El relato de Thunderlane incomodó a las señoritas, sobre todo a las unicornios.

-Sí, a veces los unicornios tenemos costumbres superfluas… pero nada que ver con esto... – comentó Vynil Scratch.

-Las vergüenzas ajenas son todo un tema, ¿no? – comentó Bon Bon, recordando algunas experiencias que la habían hecho desear ser invisible, no tanto por algo que la afectara a ella sino más… a Lyra.

-Eso es muy cierto. Incluso les sucede a los ponis de más alta alcurnia.

-¿En serio, Octavia?

-Sí, Ditzy Doo, a ponis como…. La princesa Celestia.

Pronto todos tenían sus miradas fijas en la cellista, era obvio que sin dudas había captado la atención de sus amigos.

NOVELA QUINTA

[Narrada por Octavia]

 _Cómo un caballero se supo defender de una princesa que lo requería en ausencia de su esposa_

"El marqués de Maretonia era tan noble y fiel como lo era su esposa, y de éste se hablaban grandes maravillas acerca de sus virtudes. Y aconteció que la mismísima princesa Celestia, habiéndose enamorado del caballero con tan sólo escuchar acerca de él, decidió visitarlo en ausencia de la marquesa.

Cuando iba para Maretonia y con una excusa muy plausible, la soberana se desvió con una pequeña comitiva hacia la fastuosa residencia del marqués, quien siendo enterado de tan inesperada e ilustre visita, tuvo la inteligencia de cuidarse de ella. Por eso, ordenó preparar un banquete a base de manzanas y otros frutos que crecían en sus huertos, a pesar de que en sus tierras proliferaban las plantaciones de plataneros.

Y cuando, después de la correspondiente bienvenida, la princesa y se marqués se sentaron a la mesa, luego de una amena charla, Celestia notó que algo faltaba en las preparaciones, y por eso preguntó con soltura:

-Señor, ¿no crecen en su comarca también plátanos en abundancia, que no veo nada que con ellos se haya preparado?

A lo que el marqués respondió con total desenvolvimiento:

-Señora, sí los hay, pero la usanza de esta tierra es tal, que nunca el marqués sirve plátano si su esposa está fuera de casa, hasta que ella vuelva.

Sólo con la mirada, la princesa Celestia entendió el mensaje, y se retiró pronto, muy avergonzada."

-Vaya, no conocía ese lado de la princesa, – comentó Cherrilee, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo – pero supongo que todo poni lo tiene. Eso me hace acordar a una historia que mi abuelo me contaba de las épocas más fuertes del Culto de la Armonía, donde los monjes ejercían el cargo de inquisidores, es decir que controlaban la moral pública.

NOVELA SEXTA

[Narrada por Cherrilee]

 _Cómo un inquisidor burló a un poni el cual mejor burló al inquisidor_

"Había un inquisidor del Culto de la Armonía que se aprovechaba de las faltas de los demás para sacarles dinero. Cuando se supo de un poni adinerado, que había dicho que "tenía un vino tan bueno que probablemente la princesa Celestia lo bebería", lo cual afectaba o podía afectar la reputación de la sagrada alicornio, el inquisidor mandó que lo llamasen. El poni, rico pero simple, no negó lo dicho, y entonces el monje le unció con un brebaje y le ordenó que todos los días viniera al templo a oír la _celebratum Solaris_ y que viniera a la hora de comer a verlo, exigiendo sutilmente un intercambio monetario.

Un día, cuando el simple poni escuchaba la misa, se le quedó grabada la frase: "Ciento por uno recibiréis, y tendréis la vida perdurable". Y al ir a ver al inquisidor, el cual se encontraba con otros miembros del Culto, así le dijo:

-Mi señor, os compadezco mucho de vosotros.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el inquisidor.

-Pues hoy en la _celebratum_ he oído decir al sacerdote: "Ciento por uno, recibiréis". Y me compadezco de ustedes porque si recibiérais cien por cada una de las "Calderas de caldo" que usted recibe, todo el monasterio se ahogaría.

Los otros corceles rieron, menos el inquisidor, que muy inquietado, se apresuró a darle al otro poni licencia marcharse y ya no volver más."

-Qué curioso es el pasado de Equestria, ¿quién habría pensado que habría ponis así? – reflexionó Lyra.

-Eso es muy propio de cualquier poni o criatura en cualquier época de la historia – replicó el doctor Hooves – La avaricia no es exclusiva de nadie.

-Concuerdo totalmente – dijo Caramel – y casi siempre la avaricia perjudica a otros sin pensarlo, más en ocasiones puede ser contrarrestada con un buen gesto de educación, como en la anécdota que voy a referirles, que le sucedió a un pariente lejano mío.

NOVELA SÉPTIMA

 _Cómo un poni terrestre, por bien hablar recobró tres joyas que tenía perdidas_

"Un notable pegaso de Cloudsdale, Micer Cumulus de la Escala, dio una fiesta en Vanhoover, pero luego se le dio por concluirla abruptamente. A casi todos los que habían asistido al evento les dio algo para su viaje de regreso, menos a mi primo segundo Bergamino, al que Micer Cumulus no dio nada por pensar que no valía la pena, porque era un poni de tierra.

Sin ánimo de irse sin nada, Bergamino, poni terco como mula, se quedó obstinadamente a esperar sin importar cuántos días transcurrieran. Pero para permanecer en el mesón en el que se alojaba tuvo que vender las dos joyas de mediano valor que traía consigo. Y cuando no bastaron esas, con la tercera compró algo de comida y se fue a comer a la plaza.

Ocurrió que en ese momento pasó Micer Cumulus, y al verlo tan mal le preguntó qué ocurría. Bergamino entonces le contó esta historia:

 _-Hace muchos años existió un gramático llamado Primás, que estando en escasa condición fue a visitar al duque de Fillydelphia, del que había oído muchas maravillas. Sobre todo, que se podía pedir comer de su mesa mientras éste almorzaba. Así fue que Primás se sentó a la mesa, en una esquina cerca de la puerta, y el duque le vio, antes de entrar al comedor, y quiso esperar a que se fuera, al ver a un poni tan rotoso._

" _Como no entraba aún el duque, el gramático moría de hambre, y por eso fue comiéndose los únicos tres panes que tenía consigo, ante el desprecio de los demás comensales. Para suerte de Primás, alguien comentó al duque quién era él, y el duque entonces tuvo vergüenza de su acción omisiva, y entrando a la cámara e invitándolo cortésmente a compartir su mesa, luego lo compensó con muchos bits y unas herraduras nuevas."_

Con este relato, el pegaso se dio cuenta de lo mal que había tratado al poni de tierra, y reconociendo su defecto avaricioso, como hiciera el duque de Fillydelphia en el relato de Bergamino, así también hizo Micer Cumulus, y entre las compensaciones que el segundo recibió, fueron justamente tres rubíes."

-Debo admitirlo, en esta noche todos han relatado historias muy interesantes – celebró la reina, quien luego se fijó en lo callada que estaba la señorita Vynil, y a ella determinó que tocara la siguiente historia –Querida Vynil, ya que has estado tan en silencio en esta jornada, quisiera invitarte a ti a tomar la palabra ahora.

Aunque pareciera que la joven música andaba en las nubes, especialmente por el color de los cristales de sus anteojos, que no permitían ver sus ojos carmesí, Vynil respondió rápida y eficazmente:

-Je je, como usted mande, su Alteza. Recordé justamente que Octavia me había contado cómo Rarity hizo quedar mal a un poni de Manehattan en uno de sus viajes. Les encantará.

NOVELA OCTAVA

[Narrada por Vynil]

 _Cómo Rarity con elegantes palabras zahirió la avaricia de un poni distinguido_

"En Manehattan, como sabrán, hay ponis de casco retorcido, y entre ellos había uno con grandes riquezas, al que llamaban "Erminio Avaricia", que a pesar de estar estampado en bits era tan avariento que andaba como un arrastrado y se privaba de lujos para no gastar. Por eso le pusieron ese mote. Además de tacaño, era muy malhumorado y descortés, y pocos le querían aunque hiciesen negocios con él.

El día que Rarity viajó a la ciudad, creo que era por la semana de la moda o algo así, Micer Amarrete (otro de los sobrenombres que le habían puesto), sabiendo que era una poni experta en decoraciones y esas cosas, le pidió que fuera a su casa de visita (porque creo que decían que la casa del tipo era una maravilla arquitectónica de la fundación de la ciudad o qué sé yo). Rarity estaba bien enterada de todas las mañas de Erminio Avaricia, y a pesar de eso ella fue igual…. Todos conocemos a Rarity, jeje…

Así fue que cuando ella fue a la mansión, Micer Amarrete le mostró una habitación que había remodelado recientemente, donde estaba la pared así toda vacía, y así le dijo:

-Me han contado que usted es una experta en decoración de interiores, y por eso decidí consultar su consejo, porque desearía pintar aquí algo innovador, algo extraño y nunca visto, que encaje perfectamente.

A lo que Rarity respondió:

-Si usted quiere pintar algo extraño que usted no haya visto… entonces pinte la cortesía.

No sé qué poder tendrá esta poni, pero dicen que sus palabras impactaron de tal manera a Micer Amarrete, que dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en sus actitudes y se volvió generoso…. El poni más generoso de Manehattan."

-¿Y lo empezaron a llamar Micer Generoso entonces?

-No, Ditzy, creo que no… - respondió Vynil – Eso suena… raro.

-No podía esperarse menos de Rarity – comentó Octavia – Después de todo, ella es, entre los Elementos de la Armonía, el de la Generosidad.

-Eso quiere decir que Rarity puede transmitir generosidad – afirmó Ditzy con mucha seguridad.

Estas palabras pluguieron a casi todos los presentes, excepto a Trixie, cuya forma de hablar y de comportarse, si bien había mejorado desque Twilight la venciera en su último encuentro, no dejaba de incomodar a los demás ponis. Cherrilee notó la cierta tensión generada, por eso nominó a Ditzy como la siguiente narradora.

-Oh, muchas gracias Cherrilee. De hecho… hace unos meses había sacado prestado un libro de la biblioteca de Twilight, y ahí leí un cuento que me llamó mucho la atención…

NOVELA NOVENA

[Narrada por Ditzy Doo]

 _De la gran virtud que puso una dama, con una palabra al príncipe de los Yaks, animándole a que fuera justiciero_

"En el libro decía que había una poni llamada Belle Hope que había viajado a ñas frías tierras de Yakyakistán, en un tiempo donde había un príncipe más blando que los muffins recién horneados, y allí por ello no había adecuada justicia porque ni siquiera las injurias al príncipe eran correctamente castigadas.

Pero cuando esta poni, que creo que era una unicornio refinada como Rarity, pero tan valiente como Rainbow Dash y honesta como Applejack, fue de visita, sufrió una fea ofensa. Y ya iba ella a quejarse con el príncipe de los yaks, pero le avisaron de cómo era. Entonces ella, con todo el valor y respeto que una buena poni puede tener, fue al castillo y le dijo:

-Mire, señor, no vengo a pedir venganza por el mal que me hicieron en vuestro reino, sino que pido una enmienda, y esta es que, siendo usted alguien que soporta tantos agravios, me enseñe cómo lo hace, así puedo ser tan paciente como usted.

Y pasó como lo que contó Vynil, porque con esto que Belle Hope le dijo el príncipe Yak tomó consciencia y se volvió en extremo riguroso… muy mucho."

-Oh, recuerdo esa historia. Muchos dicen que fue a partir de eso que los yaks se volvieron cada vez más… agresivos. – dijo el doctor Hooves, que había escuchado (y mirado) con mucha atención a Ditzy durante su narración.

-Los yaks nunca le parecieron agradables a Trixie, tampoco los búfalos. Trixie no ve que ellos puedan llegar a tener una civilización tan desarrollada como la de Equestria.

-Yo no diría eso, Trixie. Cada pueblo tiene su forma de ser. – explicó Cherrilee.

-De todas formas el relato le pareció poco creíble a Trixie, lo mismo que el anterior. Nadie puede cambiar tan drásticamente por unas cuantas palabras, Trixie lo sabe.

Las demás ponis se miraron entre ellas, cada una con un argumento en contra preparado. Pero en términos generales, todos se habían entretenido narrando en la jornada, y pensaron si realmente valía la pena confrontar a la unicornio que alguna vez, poseída por la corrupción de un amuleto maldito, echara a una de las mejores ponis del pueblo y además aislara a éste de forma tan descarada. Al final todas las miradas, menos la de Trixie que se enfocaba en acomodar su sombrero, enfocaron a Cherrilee, ya que ella como reina tendría la última palabra. La maestra entonces se aclaró la garganta y tocó la capa de la maga para llamar su atención.

-Bueno, compañera, ya todos aquí hemos contado cada uno una historia, sólo faltas tú. ¿Qué tienes para ofrecernos?

Trixie la miró con cierto aire de indiferencia, y tomándose su tiempo para acabar con lo que había empezado (arreglarse), como buscando crear expectativa como sólo ella sabía hacer, dijo:

-Trixie no es experta en narraciones, pero tal vez pueda contarles una memoria que le confió una vez su ex empleador, que seguramente les vaya a gustar.

NOVELA DÉCIMA

[Narrada por Trixie]

 _De cómo un unicornio viejo avergonzó a unas damas_

"No ha mucho tiempo que a los oídos de Trixie llegó esta historia, de labios del mago a quien ayudaba a organizar sus espectáculos, y es una anécdota de su propio padre, en sus últimos años, cuando ya estaba viejo. Proveniente de Canterlot, el anciano era un respetado clérigo en la comunidad, a quien llamaban respetuosamente "Maestro".

Ocurrió que en la Gran Gala del Galope, el Maestro se enamoró de una unicornio viuda muy bella y muy pretendida, y por ello pasaba todos los días por enfrente de su casa. A la señora y sus amigas les pareció cosa muy hilarante que un semental a edad tan senil estuviese enamorado como un potro. Así que una tarde, invitaron cortésmente al Maestro a la casa de la viuda, y le preguntaron cómo podía ser eso, siendo que la dama era cortejada por muchos apuestos y gentiles jóvenes.

Pero el zorro, dicen, sabe más por viejo que por zorro, y el Maestro respondió:

-No tendría que maravillaros este amor que siento por la dama. Que un anciano no tenga el mismo vigor que un mancebo no significa que no pueda seguir amando, que su tiempo de amar haya concluido. Además, si me permiten señalarlo, yo he visto que en muchos sitios las potrancas comen puerros, consumiendo nada más que las hojas, las cuales son bastante agrias, pero dejando de lado la cabeza, que es mucho menos nociva. Me pregunto si vosotras tendréis el mismo gusto en cuanto a pretendientes.

¡Touché!"

Fue un relato para aplaudir el ingenio del Maestro, pero algunas de las ponis midieron sus aplausos para no inflar de ego a la narradora.

-Aww, yo siempre dije que para el amor no hay edad – comentó Lyra.

-Ni tampoco diferencias de ningún tipo – secundó Bon Bon, mirando tiernamente a su amiga.

Ditzy Doo envió una tímida mirada al poni de color café, pero se volteó antes de que éste pudiera verla.

Concluida entonces la ronda de cuentos, Cherrilee se levantó, y habló al grupo de la siguiente manera:

-Estimados compañeros y compañeras, estoy muy satisfecha por lo bien que pasamos esta velada. Nada me place más ahora, que declarar que ésta sea nuestra actividad diaria, y que sea realizada en este mismo lugar y en la hora exacta en la que comenzamos. Y ahora, me gustaría coronar como reina del día de mañana, a nuestra amiga Bon Bon.

Hecho este anuncio de abdicación, la reina se quitó la rama de laureles que oficiaba de corona, y habiéndose puesto frente suyo la poni de melena bicolor, colocó la corona en su cabeza, mientras los demás la ovacionaban. Especialmente Lyra, que decía: "¡Larga vida a la reina Bon Bon!".

Muy complacida, Bon Bon dijo:

-Muchas Cherrilee, y muchas gracias a todos ustedes. Para mejorar la experiencia de esta práctica, afirmo y confirmo que cada día establezcamos una temática general para las historias de las jornadas, si a cada uno place la propuesta… - ante la afirmación de los demás, la recién coronada prosiguió – De acuerdo. Yo elijo, entonces, que mañana se hable de quien, acuciado de diversas maneras, contra lo que esperaba hubo conseguido llegar a feliz desenlace.

-Es decir, un relato de alguien que la pasó mal, pero que al final le salió todo bien. – aclaró la unicornio de la cutie mark de lira, por si alguno de los súbditos no llegaba a entender bien.

-¿Alguien tiene algo en contra para objetar?

A lo que Thunderlane respondió:

-Pues, si a su Majestad no molesta, yo quisiera no segur ese esquema, ya que no tengo muchas historias para contar acerca de ese tema.

Y Bon Bon, sabiendo que en realidad el pegaso tenía una gran cantidad de anécdotas divertidas, lo consintió.

Ya caída la noche, las siete potrancas y los tres corceles se fueron a dormir, ya muy ansiosos de que llegara el día.

-.-.-.-.-.

Bien, finalizamos la Primera Jornada.

Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, no duden, yo los leeré.

Cuéntenme: ¿qué cuento les gustó más?

Un saludo, y hasta la próxima ;)


End file.
